


Old Hat, Only Not

by kelex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tracks a werewolf pack alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Hat, Only Not

**Author's Note:**

> for medie, who prompted, _Dean, Hunting Alone, "Now this, was not exactly what I had in mind but...nudity works."_

Werewolves weren't a new wrinkle at all; silver bullets, beheading, crossroad burials, wolfsbane, burning, scattering ashes. Old hat for a hunter like Dean Winchester.

Except when it wasn't. Which was kind of his whole life, because really, when was hunting ever "routine?"

In this case, Sammy was two cities back laid up with a broken leg courtesy of the same pack Dean had been tracking since Boise. All females, which was a surprise, because every other wolfpack in the world, regular or werewolf, operated with an alpha male, just like a pride of lions. And they weren't attacking unless threatened by men carrying shotguns loaded with solid silver ammunition.

But Dean was used to seriously weird shit in this line of work; it was almost a pre-requisite. _You must be this fucked up to work here._

However, all that aside, he'd finally found the den in the middle of the day, hoping the wolves would be sated and drowsing. He boosted himself up to peer in a window, grunting as he pulled himself up. He was used to Sam's strength helping him and he was cursing a blue streak in his head, but his grumbling was forgotten when he got a look inside. 

"Well... this isn't exactly what I expected, but... hey. Nudity works." Four of the five women in the pack were curled around each other in a lazy pile, tongues lolling out as they groomed one another. The fifth was prowling around in wolf form, nose up and sniffing the air. 

One of the women rose gracefully from the pile, body twisting and rippling as fur sprouted and ears lengthened, transforming completely into a wolf. She howled once, baying loudly at the sun hidden behind the building's roof as the other wolf rose to it's hind feet. Body contorting, it went through the reverse transformation into human. She stretched, back arching and joints popping into proper human alignment instead of canine as she joined the pile and began grooming. 

Dean fully realized he was a freak, because damn, that was hot. He was really trying not to get turned on, because he really needed to work with the brain above his belt. The sudden charge of the wolf up against the window he was peering into helped with that, because not even Dean could keep up an erection when faced with a snarling, slavering mouth full of sharp and shiny teeth glaring at you. 

It was barking madly, howling and trying to get the attention of the rest of the pack. Slowly and sleepily they all rose, crawling at first as they dragged themselves across the floor mid-transformation, loping as their human hands and feet turned into canine paws that propelled them across the room and through the window. 

Glass shattered and sprayed all over Dean as the wolves leapt through the window, howling madly as they cleared his head by several feet and landed on the ground behind him, streaking through the woods and soon were lost to sight. 

"Well, shit," Dean swore, dusting himself off and pulling himself to his feet. On foot, he could never hope to track the entire pack moving that fast, and he knew from tracking this pack before they wouldn't stop until they'd far outstripped him.

Better he go back and check on Sammy and maybe pick up the Uzi and load a silver clip. That way, they wouldn't have a chance to run again. Sighing, Dean let the shotgun drop to his side as he dug out his cell, heading back to the ditch where he'd left the Impala.

The End


End file.
